No juego más
by HnW
Summary: One-shot. Después del ataque de Alphamon la ciudad lentamente volvió a su rutina de siempre y eso significaba que Taichi al fin podría jugar su partido pendiente: no era un simple juego, sino una especie de revancha y redención. Y en esta ocasión, ¿el resultado era lo de menos? Las reflexiones de Taichi inspirado por "No juego más" de Santullo (pseudo songfic).


**No juego más.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el ataque de los Kuwagamon en el aeropuerto y la posterior aparición de Alphamon en el centro de la ciudad, pero la noción del tiempo seguía transcurriendo a su propio ritmo para las autoridades. Una sensación de irrealidad y miedo invadió el ambiente para quedarse en los pensamientos, sentimientos de las personas, en una rutina donde todos se levantaban temprano para ir al lugar de siempre, pero pasaba que en los colegios ya no había actividades extra programáticas e incluso los más trabajólicos empezaron a dejar de lado aquellas horas extras.

La población se sumía en un estado de aturdimiento y las autoridades en un intento de normalizar la situación y dar señales de calma, dieron el permiso para que los colegios pudieran retomar sus actividades después de clases. Era un rumor a voces que no se sabía nada de aquellas criaturas no identificadas y que en realidad en cualquier momento podía venir un ataque. La población se estaba hartando porque no era un evento aislado y vivían con el miedo de que volvieran a aparecer aquellas criaturas malditas a destruir lo reconstruido.

Por su parte, todos los elegidos trataban de permanecer ajenos a ello, excepto Taichi quien cada vez se sentía más parte de aquel grupo de la población que guardaba miedo y hasta un poco de resentimiento se le iba colando. La reprogramación de los entrenamientos y el partido pendiente fue algo que le dio un poco de aire a su cabeza cada vez más encerrada y ahogada en sus propios temores. Se había vuelto inseguro, desde el ataque de Alphamon que no pateaba un balón y como prácticamente había toque de queda, no se había ejercitado. Y no era como si hubiese sufrido por eso… Quería quedarse con la idea de que había otros mejores para hacer de líderes, de capitanes. Como Yamato, por ejemplo, aunque aquel buscapleitos si golpeaba algo, era el suelo siguiendo las rpm de la canción de turno… Estaba obligado a seguir siendo el capitán de su otro equipo.

Hikari sabía cuánto le había afectado a su hermano el ataque de los digimon, pero sabía que no había palabras que de verdad fueran útiles para Taichi. Él no era de esas personas de escuchar demasiado y en el grupo sólo había una persona capaz de hacerlo entender a la fuerza. Junto con Sora podrían acompañarlo pero no avanzarían mucho, así que cuando se enteró del partido estaba más feliz que incluso el mismo Agumon.

~ o ~

Quedaban cinco minutos y el equipo de Taichi iba ganando por la cuenta mínima. A ambos equipos el tiempo de para los tenía sin piernas desde mediados del segundo tiempo y cometían muchos errores infantiles, pero en los últimos cinco minutos aumentó la concentración y el pensamiento de que quien se equivocara menos sería el ganador llenó el ambiente. La tensión aumentaba conforme pasaban los segundos y la fatiga atacaba sin piedad.

No era la filosofía de Taichi pero la situación era que todo su equipo estaba defendiendo y en un saque de banda del contrario, este encontró a un compañero solo dentro del área y remató con violencia, pero un defensa alcanzó a interponer su espalda y la pelota rebotó en dirección al medio campo. El arquero rival vio inminente el contragolpe y retrocedió con rapidez mientras que todo el equipo de Taichi había olido la sangre y pensado en matar de contra para ganar el partido. Sin embargo un rival alcanzó a pincharles el balón, dejando a todo el equipo enganchado excepto a Taichi quien apenas estaba retomando posición ofensiva y por esas casualidades había quedado como último hombre.

 _ **Como una trampa, como un puñal**_ _el delantero tomó una carrera endemoniada hacia el arquero,_ _ **rojo de herrumbre buscar matar**_ _quedando listo para rematar a quema ropa._ _ **Como una marca, una señal, el cuerpo corre y vos vas atrás,**_ _Taichi como si su vida dependiese de eso sin pensar barrió al balón y al atacante._

 _ **No quedan manchas, blanco mortal,**_ _la acción fue quirúrgica_ _ **y aunque lo cobres, eso no fue penal,**_ _la fuerza de la jugada con la que levantó al jugador hizo al árbitro cobrar la falta,_ _ **no fue penal,**_ _el Capitán había palidecido,_ _ **no fue penal**_ _y un frío le atravesó el espinazo._ _ **No fue penal…**_ _Sus cejas tradujeron el desconcierto al ver al árbitro sacar una tarjeta de bolsillo de su polera._

 _ **No juego más,**_ _había alzado la cartulina amarilla en su cara_ _ **, no sabes quién sos,**_ _el moreno se agarró la cabeza, luego el balón y lo puso a la altura de la cara del juez. Rápidamente sus compañeros lo sacaron antes de que lo expulsaran por reclamos._ _ **Me dejo el alma y ya no sé por qué —**_ _¡La puta que lo parió! ¡Fue balón ciego hijo de puta! ¡Por eso me barrí, pelado de mi-! —sus compañeros lo abrazaban para calmarlo y que el árbitro no le escuchara._ _ **Ya no sé por quién,**_ de sus amigos en la galería estaban sólo Hikari y Sora quienes sufrían tanto como él por aquel penal cobrado. _ **No juego más, no sabes quién soy, me dejo el alma y ya no sé por qué, ya no sé por quién.**_ _Taichi estaba de cuclillas mirando el pasto. Aquello no le podía estar pasando, no en ese momento._

La asistente del equipo le lanzó una botella de agua a Taichi y este ya de pie derramó el contenido sobre su cabeza en un intento de enfriarse un poco mientras sus compañeros le miraban sorprendidos porque a pesar de su carácter un tanto despreocupado e impulsivo, era un capitán preocupado y sobre todo responsable. Si él se desmoronaba sería muy difícil para su equipo evitar la debacle que amenazaba con golpearles.

 _ **Tuve penando, mordí metal,**_ _porque nadie dijo que el fútbol era justo. Borde interno, lado izquierdo bien esquinado y aunque el portero la toca no alcanza. El grito de la barra rival nunca fue tan doloroso como aquella vez. Empate por la cuenta mínima._

Hikari apretó los puños sobre sus piernas y Sora aún con los ojos cerrados tuvo la determinación de levantarse de su asiento.

— ¡Por favor no desistas Taichi! —El moreno la vio alzando la voz con fuerza— ¡Aún queda tiempo! —Sora sonrió en su corazón con una profunda nostalgia. En otra situación le hubiera arengado con un "vamos", de esos que salen con voces guturales en aquellas ocasiones, mas esta vez era con un ánimo de preocupación pero a la vez confianza. Lo recordaba perfectamente, fue lo mismo que le gritó a su madre y a Mimi cuando los Bakemon se tomaron Odaiba. Quería con todas sus fuerzas que el equipo de Taichi ganara, porque para él este no era un simple partido, sino una especie de revancha y redención. Era un partido importante el grupo también, aunque Yamato se haya desentendido, sabía que él también debía estar contando los minutos para preguntarle a Takeru si sabía cómo había terminado el partido.

Kick-off en el círculo central y al capitán aún le daba vuelta en la cabeza ese penal y la expresión serena del árbitro le hizo pensar que tal vez sí había cometido falta, no había ápice de culpabilidad en el rostro de aquel desgraciado. Estaba recién asimilando que no habría compensación cuando recibe la pelota entrando al área chica, pero en vez de disparar abre a la izquierda al lateral que con lo justo alcanzó a recibir el pase y aquel titubeo le hizo perder la pelota y generó nuevamente la contra rápida.

— ¡Vuelve al partido, Taichi! —gritó encolerizado uno de los mediocampistas al recuperar el balón. Pisó la redonda unos segundos para dar un pequeño respiro a sus compañeros y en especial a su capitán quien rápidamente corrió a ubicarse en la entrada izquierda del área, su posición favorita para patear, lo que no pasó desapercibido para el volante que leyó su intención y con un pase al espacio se la dejó como con la mano. Esta vez el equipo rival quedó con la defensa desarmada y el arquero salió desesperado de su posición.

 _ **Electro plano en playa terminal,**_ _el guardapalos entró en plancha dándole sin piedad a Taichi quién voló por el impacto y se revolcó en el piso agarrándose la pierna derecha. Hikari corrió hasta la orilla de la cancha y fueron las miradas de sus admiradores las que le dijeron que no se acercara. Roja directa al arquero y tiro libre, que por un pelo no fue penal._ _ **De contraogolpe sin avisar llegan las olas, no vuelven más.**_ _Taichi se levantó a duras penas sin poder apoyar su pierna hábil y al bajarse la media vio las marcas de los toperoles en su canilla. La asistente lo vio y entendió el mensaje. Venda rápida, un buen toque de spray y ya está. No se atrevió a contradecirlo al ver su mirada completamente fría._ _ **Quemé las cartas, salí a buscar**_ _caminando lentamente unos pasos para que su pierna pudiera andar y aguantar el dolor decentemente antes de ir con la asistente._ _ **Di media vuelta**_ _, volvió a tomar el balón_ _ **, volví a encontrar,**_ _esa emoción de abrir la puerta y tocar por dentro la red_ _ **, volví a encontrar,**_ _elegir la carta correcta, colocación o fuerza,_ _ **volví a encontrar**_ _— ¡Vamos Taichi! Aunque muriera mil veces jamás podría olvidar esa voz de dinosaurio. Agumon escondido dentro del bolso de Hikari también lo apoyaba. Entendía de qué trataba el fútbol sólo por él._

 _ **No juego más,**_ _manos en la cintura y una última exhalación,_ _ **no sabes quién sos,**_ _fija la vista al arquero que reemplazó al titular._ _ **Me dejo el alma y ya no sé por qué,**_ _la clava al ángulo con una pegada exquisita_ _ **, ya no sé por quién,**_ _¡Ábrete, Gomamon!_ _ **No juego más, no sabes quién soy, me dejo el alma y ya no sé por qué, ya no sé por quien.**_ _Aquella vez que tuvo éxito también eligió la carta que nadie esperaba. Tal vez cambiar un poco no era tan malo..._

Quedaban dos minutos de partido pero ya había acabo todo. El golazo de tiro libre de Taichi había sido un puñal directo al corazón de sus rivales. También lo había sido para él mismo y por eso ni se molestó en celebrarlo. Sus compañeros quienes sabían que algo no andaba bien con su capitán simplemente sonrieron para sus adentros, porque creían que Taichi tenía algún amigo herido en el ataque de las bestias desconocidas y que por eso estaba tan afectado. Hikari y Sora se abrazaban aliviadas agradeciendo que sólo estuvieran ellas en un momento tan íntimo en los pensamientos de Taichi, quien lo necesitaba como nunca porque jamás había necesitado estar a solas consigo mismo. Porque incluso Agumon tuvo esa necesidad al hablar con su homónimo de agujas de control.

Después del saludo protocolar Taichi se retiro sin siquiera pasar a camarines. Sólo pensaba en llegar a tomar un baño de tina y hundirse en sus pensamientos que parecían a un mar en confusa cólera.

 _ **Despierto cada día de mi vida intentando encontrar cosas reales, cosas simples, personales.**_ _Tratando de revivir el día donde dormía sobre las ramas de los árboles, el mismo donde me escondí dentro de un árbol virtual. Patear un balón como si fuera lo único importante en mi vida, compartir con mi familia…_ _ **No tenía idea de que podía romper este vidrio oscuro que me rodea.**_ _Porque nunca había sido tan fácil elegir lo contrario a lo usual, no sabía que la oscuridad aguardaba dentro de mí esperando mi propia vulnerabilidad._ _ **No me pidas que salga de aquí si vos nunca te animaste a entrar por mí.**_ _No les puedo decir eso porque nunca fui capaz de ponerme en los zapatos de Mimi, ni de aceptar las palabras de Yamato, creyendo que siempre bastaba pelear para ganar. Era inevitable, pero aún así no tuve la delicadeza que necesitaba su corazón agobiado por la muerte que nos había recibido después de una pelea también dolorosa contra Myostismon._ _ **Despierto cada día de mi vida con la impresión de que tengo una buena razón para buscar dentro de mí todo lo que hoy soy y una vez perdí.**_ _No sé si he madurado… Sigo siendo un niño, no aquel de once años, pero sigo siendo un niño que recién se está dando cuenta de que los insectos también sufren. Ya no soy un niño, mi risa no es tan fácil y hasta se esconde de vergüenza frente a mis amigos._ _ **Sé que existe otra manera, sé que todo lo que pasa no sólo pasa afuera y es por eso que me voy al mazo, afino el tino, y hago una cita con mi propio destino.**_ _Yamato lo dijo, debemos pelear… Aquella otra forma está en nuestros corazones, en nuestro perdón… En las pérdidas que nunca he sentido propias como tal. Porque lloré a Whamon, he visto a Hikari recordar a Wizardmon… Porque aquel maldito bicharraco de Kuwagamon destrozó mi bicicleta, el símbolo que Piximon me ayudó a recordar, el cómo aprendí a andar en bicicleta... Volver a andar. De todos nosotros, el que más lejos había estado de la oscuridad fui yo._

— ¡Rayos! —y el agua tibia de la tina saltó a su alrededor.

 _ **Cada día,**_ _mi error no fue negarme a pelear hasta el final,_ _ **cada día de mi vida,**_ _ni decir que los digimon habían destruído la ciudad_ _ **. Cada día,**_ _mi error fue…_ _ **Cada día de mi vida…**_ _creer que soy el único que tiene derecho a equivocarse. Mimi había cometido el mismo error hace ¿cuántos años ya? Y yo… habiendo visto aquello, hago lo mismo. Porque en ningún momento recordé que ya habíamos pasado por aquello, fui el único que no anduvo caminando ese sendero mental._

 _ **No juego más, no sabes quién sos. Me dejo el alma y ya no sé por qué, ya no sé por quién. No juego más, no sabes quién soy, me dejo el alma y ya no sé por qué, ya no se por quien.**_

 _¿Debería pedirle disculpas a la princesa por aquello?, ¿Ir a hablar con Yamato?_

 _No._

 _La única persona con la que necesito hablar es conmigo mismo._

 _~ 0 ~_

Cuando pasé algunas canciones de Santullo a mi dispositivo portátil, puse atención a la letra de "No juego más" e inmediatamente me pensé en Taichi, así que decidí adaptarla literalmente.

Al fin respiro un poquito y puedo terminar esta idea que me tuvo varios días metida. Les recomiendo escucharla, puede que le de un poco de ambiente al one-shot. Saludos a todos y como siempre, les agradezco sus reviews. Nos vemos!


End file.
